


α Aql

by djsoliloquy



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djsoliloquy/pseuds/djsoliloquy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short sweet shameless fluff. Malik draws on Altair’s back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	α Aql

It’s one of those late lazy mornings, with the curtains shut and only the warm red glow from the lamp lighting the room. 

Altair dozes on his stomach. His eyes open when Malik rolls toward him, first draping himself against Altair’s side then pulling the blankets down from his shoulders. That seems to be the end of it when Altair senses the ticklish pinprick at the top of his spine, right above his shoulder blades. 

It swirls outward in tiny circles, wet and cool where it’s touched. Altair considers it. “Are you writing on me?”

“No,” Malik says, blowing on the spot of ink until it dries. “Hold still.”

Altair turns his head against the pillow, though it doesn’t help him see what Malik is doing. “Is it a picture?”

Malik makes a thoughtful sound. “It could be.” He leans over Altair, hooking their legs together for steadiness. “I wouldn’t call it a portrait, but you might.”

“That’s definitely writing,” Altair says when he feels the tiny wispy curve of a concluding rā. “What are you doing?”

“Labeling,” Malik answers. He inscribes something at the tips of Altair’s shoulders before moving down his body, snug up against his side. The pen trails lower, in a straight line down to the middle of Altair’s back. Malik pauses to mark something there before continuing at an angle to another spot of interest over his hip.

Altair shivers. “A map?”

That must be closer. Malik lifts himself up to press a kiss to Altair’s neck. “Of sorts. You know its name.”

Malik connects the points together, marking the trails with more kisses before following up with ink, and Altair at last sees the picture of it in his mind. “They are stars,” he says. “The Eagle? So the first star was…”

“Altair.”

“Is it a map to your heart, Malik?” Altair says with a smirk.

Malik snorts. “How many years have you waited to use that line, I wonder.”

And Altair smiles, settling quietly against the bed to let Malik finish his work. “It is, isn’t it?” he says, and is more than happy to take Malik’s soft, “Don’t be foolish” as affirmation.


End file.
